Lon
|D97BCGSCB_I}} Lon (ろん) is an with an "angelic " voice. Lon mostly sings Kagamine Len songs, and she frequently collaborates with Soraru, forming the pair SoraLon (そらろん).Her most viewed cover is "Ochame Kinou" which currently has over 7.77 million views on Nico Nico Douga, as of August 2013. It is also known for being the most-viewed video on Nico Nico Douga under the "utattemita" category. Rather than being spelled out as "Ron" in the correct romaji, ろん is spelled with a "L" instead of a "R" because it comes from "London"; Lon has shown near fluency in English (offering to translate her community information into English if there was a demand and speaking in English during Soraru's namahousous) and is reported to have stayed in London. The nickname was coined by other members of the NND community. Lon is a because of her tomboy personality and shota-like voice.Nico Nico Pedia entry on Lon However, she is different from the usual " " because she does not sing in a masculine range during her songs - her voice is naturally shota-like. She has participated in a (trap singer) album. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 25, 2010) # (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on March 15, 2011) # Yuuaisuu with Soraru (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Hallows with Soraru (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on November 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 25, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Kuuchuu Sanpo with Soraru (Released on December 31, 2012) # '' (Released on February 27, 2013) # Seishun no Aji to Kuuron no Kimi with Soraru (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku (Released on September 04, 2013) DONT FORGET SHE IS AWESOME AND YOU MUST LOVE HER }} List of Covered Songs (Dance Site of Darkness) (2008.01.23) (Taken down on NND) # "World is Mine" -Boku ver.- (2008.09.14) # "Triple Baka" (2008.10.01) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" -Short ver.- (2008.10.27) (Taken down on NND) # "PoPiPo" (2008.12.14) (Private) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.02.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.12) # "Kouketsuatsu Girl" (2009.02.24) (Taken down on NND) # "GHOST" (2009.05.30) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.12.18) # "Eager Believer" (2010.04.29) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.20) # "Shota Shota☆Night Fever" (2010.06.11) (Community only) # "Okotowarishimasu" (I'm Sorry, but I Must Refuse) (2010.06.24) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.06) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishiment) (2010.11.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.12.14) (Community only) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" feat. Lon and Soraru (2010.12.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -remix- feat. Lon and Gero (2011.02.22) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) # "Sweet Magic" (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.04.12) # "Otokonoko Memorable" (2011.05.08) # "Ichirin no Hana" (Single Flower) (2011.06.25) # "Tómur" (2011.07.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Karagenki" (2011.07.29) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (In Soraru's Community only) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2011.08.18) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.02) # "Rimokon" feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.20) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (2011.10.11) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.10.14) # "Hakusai" (2011.11.05) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Gemini" feat. Lon And Soraru (2011.12.25) (Community only) # "Double Lariat" (2012.03.03) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2012.04.20) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Lon and Kogeinu (2012.04.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.05.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.07.18) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.28) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Lon and Soraru (2013.01.23) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.03.09) # "MUGIC" feat. Lon, Soraru, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2013.09.09) (Community only) }} Discography |track3composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track4title = Eager Believer |track4lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track4composer = AhirugunsouP |track5title = Hakusai |track5lyricist = LamazeP |track5composer = LamazeP |track6title = Wink・Toranji・Suta |track6lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = Kuuchuu Teien |track7lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track7composer = AhirugunsouP |track8title = Rimokon |track8lyricist = Wonderful Opportunity |track8composer = Wonderful Opportunity |track9title = Uso to Time Machine |track9lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track9composer = AhirugunsouP |track10title = STOMP THE ENEMY |track10lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11title = GHOST |track11lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track12title = Migikata no Chou |track12lyricist = NoriP |track12composer = NoriP |track13title = Okotowari Shimasu |track13lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track13composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track14title = Ukon Ekisu |track14lyricist = LamazeP |track14composer = LamazeP |track15title = NEW |track15info = -FULL ver.- |track15lyricist = LamazeP |track15composer = LamazeP |track16title = crack　 |track16lyricist = keeno |track16composer = keeno}} |track6composer = Ishifuro |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = Ishifuro |track7composer = Ishifuro |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Kirai na Hito |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Ishifuro |track8composer = Ishifuro |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Checkmate |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = Yucha-P |track9composer = Yucha-P |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Reversible na Houkago |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Soralon Radio Shutchou Ban |track11info = (Bonus) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! (Soraru, Lon) |track12info = (Bonus) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1arranger = |track2title = Hitori no Kimi to Hitori no Boku ni |track2info = (With a Lonely You and a Lonely Me) (Soraru) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = |track3title = Lon-san to Yasai Juice |track3info = (Lon-san and Vegetable Juice) (Lon) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Sakurairo Time Capsule |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = |track5title = youthful |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = |track6title = Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku |track6info = (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (Lon) |track6lyricist = Suzumu |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = |track7title = Densetsu no Soraru-san |track7info = (The Legendary Soraru-san) (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Suzumu |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = |track8title = I detest you |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = |track9title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track9info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = Suzumu |track9composer = Suzumu |track9arranger = |track10title = birthday of two years |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = }} Gallery cover |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.jpg|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |LonTwitter.png|Lon as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * Lon has voiced ISAO's Sora Amaha UTAU voicebank.A screenshot with the UTAU and their Voice providers written on it * She resides in Tokyo.Her Nico Nico Douga user page * Her blood type is AB. * In a namahousou she said that she has a voice fetish and ankle fetish. * She voices Muronashi Shirona in the Nico Nico Douga anime Hakusai.Muronashi Shirona's character page External Links * Twitter * TmBox Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Disputed Gender Category:Completed articles